I Never Thought I'd Have The Chance To Say
by Tasaika
Summary: BRAND NEW CHAPTER Aug.15th CH.3 ... After the 'simple mission' The Two Hyuuga try to go on with there life, there secrets exposed and something has changed. As Hinata tries her best to please her father, it only leads downhill.
1. Chapter 1: The Mission

**BRAND NEW CHAPTERS BEING ADDED!**

**_PLEASE READ!_**

**_Okay, Reposted Once agian. _**

_Changes : This Fic is now a **STORY,** not a two-shot. I got many e-mail's and reviewers wanting me to continue with it so I am!I am reposting both chapters agian. **MORE CHAPTERS TO SOME SOON**! WHOOT WHOOT! So make sure you have this story on your alert list! _

_Anyway please read and review!_

_- No I donot own Naruto...  
- sorry for ANY typos and whatnots - please make aware if there is an abundance of them!  
- do not flame me unless its constructive critism _

**_

* * *

_ **

**The Words I Never Thought I'd Have The Chance To Say : Chapter 1 **

"THEIF! Stop!" yelled one of the two ninja as they chased a thief down the streets of Konoha. Ignoring the shouts of protests the thief continued running until he was out of the village where the ninja stopped following and turned around to go report the incident to the Hokage.

**XXX **

" Hyuuga Neji, Hyuuga Hinata, I have a new mission for you" Tsunade said sternly as she glanced over at the two ninja on her left that had barged into her office moments ago.

"Moments ago we had a thief break into the record room and stole some of Konoha's top secret military documents... seeing how you two are the only ninja free for a mission you will have to go. Your mission is to retrieve the stolen documents. Once some of the other ninja return from their mission, I will send them out to reinforce you incase any dilemmas occur. Since we don't know the attack strength of the thief, be on your guard. Please depart from the village as soon as you can. Do you have any questions?" Tsunade ended and she turned her head towards the two Hyuuga's standing in front of her.

"No" they both responded.

"Okay then... be on you way" the Hokage said as she pointed at the door. Almost immediately Neji and Hinata departed. Both rushed home and packed before meeting in the entrance of the Hyuuga mansion.

"You ready" Neji asked as Hinata ran down hallway towards the entrance.

"Yes" she replied back softly as she slipped on her shoes. Both quickly ran out of the village in search of the thief. Neji activated his Byakukan, followed by Hinata who did the same. They scouted the area looking for any traps or possible ambushes. Neji focused ahead to see a small figure in black clothing about 50 meters ahead.

"I think I see him" Neji said at Hinata. Both picked up there pace to catch him. Neji was the first to attack by taking three shuriken and throwing them hard towards the figure. The thief caught there movements and quickly diverted to the left into the bushes to dodge the attack. Hinata threw a kunai into the bush, causing the enemy to jump into the clearing.

"My my my... what do we have here" the criminal said staring at the two Hyuuga's. Almost instantly Neji jumped into action, charging directly towards.

"Jyuken!" Neji said, as the palm of his hand slammed into the chest of the thief.

Meanwhile, Hinata was vigilantly scanning the area using her Byakugan. Her eyes landed on an outline of a human figure high in the trees above the clearing. She then quickly looked back down at the enemy Neji was attacking. She gasped loudly as she connected the dots.

"Neji! Stop! It's a trap!" Hinata shouted. Almost immediately the person he was fighting exploded, sending Neji flying backwards into a tree. Falling to the ground, unconscious. Hinata jumped down off the branch she was standing on, landing beside Neji, to aid him with any injuries. She quickly took out her medical kit and tended to some of the serious wounds.

"Stupid genin" the attacker said as he jumped out of the tree landing firmly on the ground a few yards away from Neji and Hinata.

"I'll finish this off quickly, I have to be on my way" he said as he clasped his hands together, focusing his chakra.

"Bakuretsu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu" (A Ninjutsu technique where the ninja creates a suicidal shadow clone. After creating it, the ninja can cause the clone to remotely detonate and explode in combat, causing a large amount of damage to anyone caught in the blast). A shadow clone appeared and darted towards the two Konoha ninja. Hinata quickly wrapped her around Neji, pulling them both out of reach of the shadow clone, momentary. The shadow clone repeatedly chased them around trying to get close enough to them to finish them off with one blow. Hinata desperately tried to create as much distance between them that she could manage, but she quickly grew tired and her pace slowly died.

"You can't run away forever" the thief called out, sounding agitated and impatient. By now the sun was setting not leaving very much time for traveling, since it was dangerous to travel at night.

"_I don't know how much longer I can go on... I need to think of something..._" Hinata thought desperately as she looked around at her surroundings looking for an opportunity. While she was looking for a break she failed to notice that the shadow clone was right in front of her. She continued running until she collided with him causing all of them to fall off the tree branch... while in mid air the shadow clone exploded causing Hinata and a unconscious Neji to be flung downward, hard into the ground. With a loud thud she was unconscious. The enemy took this opportunity to run off, not checking to see if they were alive or not.

**XXX **

"Hhhg" Neji murmured softly as he came to. He pushed himself to a sitting position with some difficulties, his eyes slowly came into focus to see his surroundings clearly. His eyes suddenly landed on Hinata. He slowly crawled over towards her to see if she was okay, unable to find strength in his legs to walk. Once he was close to her he grabbed her shoulders and gently tried to shake her awake. When he got no response he checked for her heart beat. He checked wrist and felt nothing, he then tried her neck and got a very faint pulse. He sighed in relief and went to stand up to go get the medical kit that she had left by the tree earlier when she was treating his wounds from the first blast. After much difficulty he had manage to stand up and make his way over to the medical kit. Bringing it back to the area where Hinata lay, he sat down and opened the kit grabbing ointments and bandages. He attended to her wounds first, cleaning the gash on her forehead and bandaging it well. He looked for any other bad lacerations and found a few. Once he was done dressing her wounds he turned his attention back to his own cuts and scrapes. After he was finished he noticed that Hinata was starting to stir.

"Neji-niisan...I...lo..." she mumbled, still sleeping. Neji looked down oddly at his cousin wondering what she was dreaming of. He gently tried to shake her awake once more. She slowly blinked open her eyes only to meet Neji's. She quickly sat upright, almost colliding into his head, wincing at the pain from her aching joints.

"You should take it easy for a bit" Neji said, as he supported her from falling back over.

"But the mission..." she said softly.

"Don't worry about it, it'll be pitch black soon and he'd (referring to the thief) probably stopped to set up camp since it's near impossible to travel at night. Besides that, were in no condition to fight." Neji said looking up at the darkening sky. Sighing Hinata looked around at her surroundings. Slowly she started to stand up but was held back by Neji.

"You rest, I'll set up the camp" he said standing up only to fall back down, coughing roughly.

"Neji-niisan!" Hinata said worriedly, as she watched him sprawled on the ground coughing uncontrollably. She quickly flipped him over to his back, hoping that it would help him. The coughing subsided and he slipped into a peaceful slumber. Sighing, Hinata pushed herself up onto her feet and set up the camp. Hours later Neji came to, feeling much better then he did previously. He looked around to see a dwindling fire. He pushed himself up on his elbows to get a better look at the area causing the sleeping bag on top of him to fall off him making the cold night air to come into contact with his exposed skin. He looked around looking for Hinata. His eyes landed on her dark figure leaned against a tree across from the fire. From a distance he could tell that she was sound asleep and shaking, probably from the cold. He slowly got up and went around the fire quietly, making sure not to wake her. He covered her with the sleeping bag that she had covered him with. After, he took a few sticks a wood from the pile next to the fire and chucking them into the fire causing it to burst with new life. Neji sat down close to the fire, pulling his legs close to his chest and resting his head on his knees, adsorbing the warmth of the fire. About ten minutes later, Hinata woke from her slumber. Her eyes blinked a few times, adjusting to the lack of light. She slowly pushed herself out of the slouching position into an upright one causing the sleeping bag to make soft noises. Neji quickly snapped out of his tiredness and looked around for the cause of the noise only to realize that it was Hinata.

"I see you're awake..." he said softly, rubbing his eyes with one hand. Hinata nodded her head in response before fixing her eyes on the ground in front of her.

"Are you okay... you don't look to well" Neji said looking over at Hinata.

"I- I'm f-f-fine" she said softly, still staring at the ground.

"You don't sound very well" he pointed out.

"I'm fine" she said softly once again, yawning lightly.

"If you say so...but you should get a bit more rest before dawn" he said as he looked back down at the fire.

"So should you" she squeaked as she rested her head on the back of the tree closing her eyes. After a few moments of silence Hinata had drifted of to sleep quickly followed by Neji. The next morning Neji was the first to wake, still in the same sitting position as before. He glanced up at the still lightly darkened sky. Sighing he stood up and stretched, yawning in the process. After he was finished stretching he walked over to his knapsack, digging through it to find something to eat. His hand finally found the small box-like parcel grabbing it walking back over where Hinata was sleeping. He set the package down on ground and went over to Hinata side and gently woke her up.

"We should leave soon, if we want to try and catch up to him" he said as she opened her eyes. Slowly she came to and got up and stretched, feeling much better than before. She quickly rolled up her sleeping back and shoved it into her bag.

**XXX **

"You ready to go?" Neji asked after they had finished eating and packing up the medical supplies.

"Yes" she said softly as she pulled her knapsack onto her shoulders.

* * *

_-yawns- its almost 1am now... OHWELL! I'm HYPER! -runs around in circles-_

_Nextchapter is going to be boring compared to the next one which is gonna have : Action - Romance - Drama - OMFG! Did that just happen! and so on. Please stay tune and read the next chapter... don't stop reading it because the 1st chapter was boring! **Lots more to come!**_

_**- Tas/ Gil - PLEASE REVIEW!**_


	2. Chapter 2: Critical !

**_Heres the next chapter for you ! _**

_Anyway please read and review! AND add me to your alert list if you want to read more! _

_- No I donot own Naruto...  
- sorry for ANY typos and whatnots - please make aware if there is an abundance of them!  
- do not flame me unless its constructive critism_

**XXX**

**The Words I Never Thought I'd Have The Chance To Say: Chapter 2**

Neji and Hinata took off, going at a relatively fast pace, trying to make up for any time that they lost the day before. Both activated there Byakugan, searching for any signs of the thief or where he might have been. They quickly continued make there way through the forest. After a while Neji came to a stop, looking at the area in front of them.

"Why did you stop" Hinata said as she tried to figure out what he had seen.

"There's a trap" he said pointing to four trees with a sealing tag on each.

"We'll have to go around them" he said as he diverted to the left.

"Wait!" Hinata shouted as her eyes caught a glimpse of a long shiny wire. Unfortuently she was too late and Neji tripped the wire causing multiple shuriken and kunai knives to be thrown towards Neji, some with explosive tags.

"Hakkeshou: Kaiten!" (Incase you don't know what it means : It's a Ninjutsu technique where the ninja expels chakra from every one of their tenketsu, effectively pausing any attack moments before it would connect with them. Then, they spin their body like a top while continually expelling chakra from their body making it look like a twisting sphere of chakra.) He said as the area around him became a dome of blue chakra for a few seconds before fading away, deflecting every projectile that was shot towards him . Sighing in relief Hinata went over to Neji's side before continuing on with there mission. About fifteen minutes later they came to a dwindling fire.

" He must have been here recently if the fire is still going." Hinata pointed out.

"Yeah, we should go, he could be close"

"Okay" she said, as they both continued on. Neji focus his Byakugan in front of him to try and locate the thief, but to his dismay he same nothing out of the ordinary. About an hour later he tried the same thing, this time seeing him but he was at least a good 80-90 meters ahead. Picking up the pace they began to slowly gain on him.

"Shouldn't we come up with some kind of plan before we attack him" Hinata spoke up.

"Yeah... otherwise things are going to end up the same as last time if not worse." he said, as he started to rack his brain for any ideas. Hinata saddened and looked down, remembering the incident yesterday where she could do nothing but run.

"Do you think that you'd be able to take on one of his shadow clones if I were to attack him directly" Neji asked, making Hinata snap back to reality.

"Yes, I'll try" she said softly. While approaching the enemy stealthfully, being sure not to bring any attention to themselves the thief stopped and turned around to look directly at the area where the two Hyuuga's were hiding..

"I know your there" he said loud enough for them to here

"If you're not going to come out on your own, then I'll just make you come out." He said after a long silence, starting to focus his chakra.

"Bakuretsu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu" he said, as a shadow clone appeared beside. The clone quickly approached the shrubbery where the two Hyuuga's were hiding, leaving them no choice but to jump into the open.

"Well this is surprising... I didn't think you'd two survived yesterday" he said arrogantly.

"How did you know that we were following you" Neji said.

"Simple, I set a trap a little way before my camp to alert me if it was set off." he said plainly.

"So it was a trap inside a trap...Who do you work for?" Neji said once again, narrowing his eyes.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you" he said proudly, shrugging his shoulders.

"Is it Ochimarmaru?"

"You could say that... but it doesn't really matter since your not going to be able to get off lucky again" the thief said, as a grin stretched across his face. Quickly bringing his attention back to the shadow clone Neji noticed that it was gone, looking behind him he saw it inches away from him and Hinata. Looking back at the thief, a smile spreading across his face, he said.

"Are you sure it's not your luck that's run out ?" Neji said bravely.

"What do you mean by that!" the thief seethed, making the clone to explode, but to his surprise the two Hyuuga's bodies popped into white clouds of smoke.

"They were clones! Where are the real ones!" he said, looking around frantically. (_N/A - guess he doesn't like surprises, Eh ?_ ) . Out of no where Neji came flying from above, landing a fist to his face, sending him flying into a tree a few meters away. Landing smoothly on his feet taking on his usual attacking position. The thief slowly got to his feet taking on his own fighting position. The enemy was the first to attack, charging head first towards Neji. The male Hyuuga easily dodge it effortlessly. Shockingly the thief grabbed onto both of Neji's wrist, smiling widely.

"Yes, I'm sure it's your luck that's ran out" the thief said. Soon after exploding, sending the Hyuuga flying backwards out of the cloud of degree, skidding roughly to a stop. Getting back to his feet, Neji scanned the surrounding area using his Byakugan.

"That's an interesting technique you have there... I heard of it before…the all power bloodline limit of the Hyuuga's" the thief called from the shadows, mockingly. Turning about to try and locate the enemy Neji found him, jumping about in the trees above him. Caught off guard, a large quantity of shuriken and kunai knives were fired all locked onto there target.

"Hakkeshou: Kaiten!" Neji said, as he spun around rapidly, expelling chakra. Once again creating a blue dome around himself, deflecting all of the projectiles.

"Very good... but can you keep that up for a long amount of time." The thief said. Almost immediately more shuriken and kunai were flying though the air once again towards him.

"Hakkeshou: Kaiten" The male Hyuuga said, spinning and discharging chakra. Unable to keep up his defense any longer the amount of chakra decreased and rotation slowed. Quickly grabbing a kunai knife off the ground he began deflecting off each and every shuriken and kunai knife off, one by one until they stopped.

" Impressive but how long can you last" he said, as he started up his attack again, send more shuriken and kunai knives from every possible angle. Knowing that his Kaiten attack would not last long enough, he dropped the kunai he was holding and switched his stance pausing for a brief moment.

"Hakke Hyaku Ni Ju Hashou!" (One Hundred Twenty-Eight Points of Divinity) has his movements quickened into a blur as he deflected every projectile. After what seemed to be forever the projectiles stopped Neji collapsed to the ground exhausted, kneeling on his knees in need of oxygen. His eyes fell to the ground only to notice very few shuriken and kunai knives lying still.

"Another cloning jutsu! " he thought as he stood back up still gasping for breath.

"I'm amazed you've were able to defend against that attack with no damage to yourself yet. No one has never been able to escape from it unscathed. But your quickly running out of chakra and stamina , you won't last much longer." he said arrogantly, from the shadows. Once again the enemies attack commenced and more projectiles were fired, coming at him from all angles. He quickly took his attack stance and defended himself as best he could. Taking minor injuries and looking for a opportunity to engaged the enemy in close combat he failed to noticed a shuriken flying towards him until its was inches away from him, he quickly started to duck at the same time he was turning. The shuriken missed his flesh but instead caught his hair, taking a good two - threes inches off making his long black hair to scatter about before coming to land on his shoulders. Not having much time, he jumped up to the air, trying to approach the enemy. Mid-air, more projectiles where shot. , shifting his weight he was able to spin and dodge all the kunai and shuriken. Land on a branch of a tree a few meters away from the thief. He ran over causing the thief to jump into the clearing where he'd just been. Jumping back down a meter or two away from the thief he took on a slight different fighting stance.

"Jyuukenhou, Hakke Rokujuu Yonshou!" (Again for those who don't know : A Taijutsu technique utilizing the Byakugan (White Eyes) and the Jyuken (Gentle Fist). With the ability to see the inner coil system, the ninja performs a series of graceful movements while attacking sixty-four of the three hundred and sixty-one tenketsu (chakra holes).)The male Hyuuga said , charging for the thief.

"Hakke Nishou!(Divine 2nd) ...Yonshou! ( Divine 4th)... Hachishou! (Divine 8th)... Jyuurokushou! (Divine 16th)...Sanjyuunishou! (Divine 32nd)...Rokujyuyonshou! (Divine 64th)" the male Hyuuga said backing the thief into a tree and finishing his attack buy closing off sixty-four of the enemy's tenketsu leaving him unable to mold chakra.

"Another clone! But when did they switch?" Neji thought as he noticed the thing he was attacking had no chakra system, quickly pushing off the clone to create some distance between the two of them. Unfortunately he was to late and clone exploded send him flying into a tree. Loud snaps and cracking noises were heard as Neji slid to the ground, probably from fractured ribs. The male Hyuuga was now completely defenseless. All his chakra was gone, and so was his Byakugan. He was also in no condition to move. Blood slowly leaked from the corner of his mouth, as he looked back up to see his attacker approaching him. Grabbing him by the throat the thief lifted Neji completely off the ground , pressing him forcefully into the tree, ensuring no escape. Taking a kunai, he placed it firmly against his neck.

"This won't hurt a bit" he said wickedly, smiling widely. Before he had the chance to finish the male Hyuuga off he caught a shimmer of an on coming projectile flying towards him. He jumped back in order to avoid being hit, dropping his hold on Neji allowing him to land hard on the ground, soft grunts of pain escaping from his throat.

" Oh... I forgot there was two of you that were pursuing me" he said casually, looking up at the shrubbery where the kunai came from.

"No... Hinata...run" Neji croaked almost inaudible.

"Shut up" the thief said, delivering a swift kick to his torso. Additional cracking sounds were heard, more broken ribs. Falling over to his side, he coughed roughly, hacking out blood too. Focusing his chakra, the thief created another clone, sending it in the direction that the kunai came from. The clone quickly jumped up on a branch close to the area when another kunai fired with an explosive tag on it. The kunai hit the clone, then both exploded.

"Ah... so you found out a way to destroy my clones..." the thief said, impressed. Hinata remained hidden in the same place she was since the very beginning, only sending her own shadow clones to set up traps and throw kunai, not wanting to risk exposing herself until she found a weakness. She had already found a way to destroy his clones, which was to detonate them herself using explosive tags. The only thing left was how to attack him directly without injuring Neji any further, which seemed impossible seeing how the enemy was two feet from him (referring to Neji).One bad throw with a kunai could take his life. Thinking through possible scenarios she noticed that the enemy was also thinking of a plan. The enemy was the first to put his plan into action taking several shuriken and kunai in his hands and tossing them in crescent like shape so it would hit all the possible places for someone to be hiding. After throwing the projectiles he did a few hand signs and they multiplied making it impossible to be dodged without being noticed. Hinata quickly noticed the oncoming kunai and shuriken and pulled out her own kunai and deflected the projectiles knowing very well that it would give her position away. Dropping into the clearing she faced her enemy with new found self confidence.

XXX

"So you've finally had the guts to show yourself" he said tauntingly. She took on her very own fighting stance before charging directly towards the enemy.

"Jyuken!" she said, as the palm of her hand slammed into the chest of the thief (_N/A the real one this time, thank god XD_). The thief went flying into a tree sliding to the ground before standing up and wiping the blood that was dripping from the corner of his mouth.

"If that's the way it has to be then let it be" he said maliciously, jumping and disappearing into the thick shrubbery. She slowly walked over to Neji's side pulling him up so he was resting his back on the tree, his breathing heavy.

"Run..." he said dryly, but before Hinata could respond she noticed a large amount of projectiles and was quick to defend against them. Once the attack stopped she quickly scanned the trees above her looking for the thief. She took out a kunai with an explosive tag on it and though it towards him. It landed in the tree closest to him, taking a few moments before exploding, sending the thief flying through the air, landing on the ground roughly be jumping back into the bushes to conceal his movements. After a few minutes of silence Hinata turned around to face Neji again, still on high alert for any dangers. She was shocked to see him on his feet, leaning against the tree for support, still gasping for breath. One of his arms clutched his side where his attacker had kicked him while the other laid still by his side.

"Neji-niisan..." she said sadly as she looked at her cousins' desolate state. She heard soft rustling in the trees above her and quickly turned her attention back to the enemy. Taking out another kunai with an explosive tag she scanned the area above her, before throwing it at the area where the thief was hiding. Unfortunately the thief had put much distance between him and the explosive tag before it went off so he was uninjured this time.

" That trick won't work twice!" he called out from above before commencing his attack once more, firing large quanties of projectiles. Hinata had defended off each one, with the occasional one just slipping by, putting little tares and slices in her jacket, backing her out into the middle of the clearing. The attack went on for a fairly long time, even after the five minute mark they were still flying from every direction. The second the projectiles stopped she took out the last few kunai and explosive tag she had, throwing them at the enemy ensuing a direct hit. While doing so, she failed to notice a clone sneaking up behind her. Neji quickly noticed the clone and gather up the rest of his strength, running towards Hinata. Luckily he got there in time, shoving Hinata away from the blast zone moments before the clone detonated, and taking on the full brunt of the blast. He was shocked to noticed that this clone was different from the others when he saw shuriken and kunai flying in wild directions. Piercing pain engulfed his body as he felt the cold metals slice through his skin. Flying backwards he hit a tree, projectiles pinning him in place. The bandages that were wrapped around his right arm and leg fell off, clearly revealing very deep and some fatal lacerations. Hinata slowly picked herself up on the ground, trying to figure out what had happened. More explosions went off from the kunai she threw earlier send the enemy flying out of the tree and landing hard on the ground, probably unconscious. She turned her attention to find Neji. She gasped at the horrific sight when she saw him pinned to the tree, blood practically a steady stream of blood falling off his body onto the ground. She quickly rushed over towards him, quickly pulling out the shuriken and kunai that were keeping him pinned to the tree. Slowly lowering him to the ground she started to apply pressure to some of the wound, clotting the bleeding. Quickly moving from wound to wound she noticed his eyes slowly blink open. Tears slowly leaked down her eyes both from happiness and sadness.

"I-I l-love... you..." he said almost inaudible, not knowing if she had heard or not his eyes slid shut.(_N/A... yes I know its outta the blue.. but meh -.-)_ Shocked at what she heard, not believing her ears, she continued trying her best to clot all his wounds. She checked his pulse, hoping for some reassurance but was saddened to know that it was slowly slowing down almost to nothing, she broke down and tears fell in a steady stream down her face.

"N-No... you can't die... I never gotten the chance... to say... I love...you" she said failing to notice the thief behind her pull out several kunai. Throwing them the thief used his cloning jutsu creating at least thirty total kunai, all on a course for a direct hit, before passing out. Still trying her hardest to keep Neji from the brink of death she was startled when she felt the kunai's slice though her back. She suddenly felt dizzy and her vision slowly started to fade. Reaching behind her back, she attempted to pull out a few of the kunia's stuck in her back. She pulled her hand back around , covered in blood. As the rest of vision faded into darkness, she could her faint rustles coming closer before completely blacking out.

XXX

Hinata slowly came to, she opened her eyes to stare up at a white ceiling. She slowly turned her head from side to side, looking at the room she was in. Unable to find strength to sit up she pondered her thoughts, wondering how she ended back at the Konoha hospital. The last thing she could remember was the faint rustling noises and...

"Neji-niisan..." she said softly, hers eyes wide at the mere thought of what had happened to him. Hinata thoughts were interrupted when the door of the room opened and a nurse walked in. The nurse was shocked when she noticed the female Hyuuga awake and quickly rushing back out of the room, muttering something about telling the Hokage. A few minutes later Tsunade walked into the room, taking a seat beside Hinata's bedside.

"Your a very lucky girl" she started off.

"How'd I end up back here..." Hinata said dryly.

"I sent Sakura and Shizune after you once they returned, you were lucky that they got there at the time they did, any later and the outcome would have been different" the Hokage said simply.

"What happened to Neji?" the female Hyuuga said questionably, preparing herself for the worst.

"He in a coma right now, he's suffered major blood loss, and several broken ribs, along with a punctured lung. The chances of him waking up from his current state are a 50/50 chance" Tsunade said sadly. Suddenly hit with tiredness, the Hyuuga's eyes slowly started to close before drifting off to sleep.

XXX

Hinata woke up the next day around mid-afternoon already feeling her strength return. She pushed herself to sit upright, feeling the bandages constrict around her chest. Swinging her legs over the edge of the bed to try and stand. Her legs trembled at first but slowly went away as she made her way out of the room and down the hallway towards the nurse's station.

"Hinata-sama! you should be resting!" one of the nurses exclaimed.

"It's okay, I'm feeling much better" Hinata said, faking a smile. The nurses looked at one another for a moment before looking back at the Hyuuga.

"Is there anything we can help you with ?" one nurse asked.

" Yes, I'm looking for Neji room." she said softly, not knowing why she had even asked.

"I'll take you there" another nurse said, leading Hinata down a network of hallways, stopping in front of a room. Quickly picking up on the panel on the door she read it.

Hyuuga, Neji  
Critical Condition.

" Here's the room" the nurse said before walking back down the hallway the way they came, leaving Hinata standing outside the room. Slowly sliding out the door she walked him. She tediously walked towards the bed, looking down at her cousin's frail state. The rhythmic hissing noise from the life support filled the room. The door suddenly flew open exposing Hinata's father, the head of the Hyuuga's , Hiashi.

"What are you doing here!" Hiashi boomed, glaring at Hinata. Hinata said nothing in response not daring to question her father.

"Come to see the result when 'useless' people get in the way" he said maliciously. Hinata's head lowered, remembering what happened during the mission. She had only been able to run away and throw a few kunai's . Were as Neji fought almost to his death. Tears slowly started to form in her eyes, maybe her father's words really were true.

"She's...n-not... useless" came a soft raspy voice. The female Hyuuga's head shot up, a few tears sliding down her cheeks, looking over at the still figure on the bed whose eyes were now opened.

"How can YOU say after the state it's gotten you in now?" Hiashi blared loudly, obviously getting angry.

"I-I-I was... c-careless" Neji said softly. Not knowing how to respond, Hiashi stormed out of the room.

"Thanks..." Hinata said softly, wiping the few tears that had fallen from her face.

"I... heard...w-what you said" Neji said, recalling the incident after he was pinned to the tree. Although it looked like he had passed out he could still hear every word that was said.

"What?" Hinata said, caught completely off guard. Looking back down at Neji, she noticed that he was asleep. She quietly left the room, closing the door behind her.

**Two Weeks Later**

Hinata trained hard the last week, her father's cold and harsh words replaying over and over inside her head. After all her wounds healed (hers healing much fast since they were not as serious) she returned to her usual training area, her very own quiet and private (_N/A hey hey... it rhythms XD_) clearing deep in the forest where she could insure no interruptions. Making it easy to focus and show the best results for her hard work. She'd leave early in the morning and not return until mid-afternoon, exhausted from the days' training. It was becoming her regular routine now, pushing her body to its limit, to prove to her father she wasn't 'useless'. One day after practicing her footwork, Byakugan, and chakra control. She continued to train, working on a new technique. Even after she knew she was at her limit she continued to press on. After practicing her accuracy, she was satisfied with her days work, she started to gather up all her gear, stuffing it into her book bag. She looked up at the sun sky, to notice that the sun was now setting.

"Its this late already!" she said to herself, shouldering her bag. Her eye suddenly lost focus and everything turned into blobs of color, before fading away into blackness. Collapsing to the ground, unconscious.

XXX

**  
**

Meanwhile at the Hyuuga compound , Neji stared up at the sky, which was now setting. The male Hyuuga was suspended from any training until all his wounds were completely healed, incase of the threat of them reopening again. He was released from the hospital just two days ago. He spent his last two days running small errands for the main house, or spending time alone in his room. Unable to train, he found his days long and uneventful. He occasionally saw Hinata return from training. They never really talked much since she would go straight to her bedroom after she returned to the compound from training, tired from the days' training. Noticing the darkness of the darkening sky he wondered where Hinata was. She'd always would be home long before the sun would even start to set. Getting to his feet, he decided that he would go looking for her, since he had nothing better to do. Heading into the forest located in Konoha, he activated his Byakugan, making it to locate any living beings in the area. He continued to make his way through the forest for fifteen minutes coming across no one. He was about to turn around to check another area of the forest but something compelled him to continued on the direction he was going, so he did. He continued going deeper and deeper until he caught a glimpse of a motionless body on the ground. He slowly approached the figure with caution until he realized that it was Hinata, where he quickly rushed to her side, propping her up on one of his knees. He gently shook her awake, giving her a few seconds to adjust to her surroundings.

"Neji...nii...san?" she said groggily as she looked up into her cousins eyes. She slowly pushed herself to sit up on her own.

"What happened" she said without thinking, rubbing her head.

"I don't know, I just found you on the ground." Neji said plainly. Recalling the day's events, she remembered what had happened.

"I guess I pushed myself to much during training" she said softly, a light blush forming on her cheeks from embarrassment.

"Can you stand?" questioned the male Hyuuga.

"Yes...I think..." Hinata said hesitantly as she pushed herself to stand. She was able to stand for a few moments, her legs shaking uncontrollably before her knees buckled, landing on the ground hard.

"Grab onto my shoulders" Neji said, crouching down beside Hinata. Hesitantly she grabbed his shoulders, knowing she had no other choices. Neji slowly got up and started going back the way he came, carrying Hinata on his back (_N/A Piggyback incase you didn't realize XD also by now it almost pitch black out_)

"What about your wounds" Hinata said softly.

"I'll be fine..." he said emotionlessly.

"Sorry" she said softly, not thinking things through once again.

" What are you sorry for?" Neji said , a little confused. Not knowing how to respond to his question she stayed quiet, resting her head on his shoulder, sighing contently. Hinata was quiet for the rest of the way back to the Hyuuga compound. Once they entered the compound they quietly made there way to Hinata's room, not wanting to attract any unwanted attention. Neji slid open to the door slowly before setting her down gently onto the bed.

"Thanks..." she said softly, almost inaudible ,a blush forming on her cheeks and lowering her eyes to look at the ground (_N/A what a mouthful_ ) . After a long silent pause and no response nor movement from the male Hyuuga, Hinata started to get worried.

"Neji-niisan?" she said questionably. Almost immediately after her words, Neji collapsed face first onto her bed. Worriedly, she flipped him over on his back, hoping that her suspicion wasn't correct. Unfortunately her suspicion was true when she noticed the blood stain on his abdomen grew. She quickly checked his pulse, which was erratic and irregular. (_N/A very bad sign_). She opened up his jacket to see the bandages wrapped around the gash, soaked in blood. She took off her book bag and dug through the contents for her medical kit. She opened the kit quickly grabbing a small pair of scissors to cut off the old bandages, exposing the wound. Taking a gauze pad she applied it to the wound to adsorb all the blood that was gushing out. She applied pressure to try and clot the bleed or to at least slow it down. After a few minutes the bleeding slowed down almost to a complete stop. She took out fresh bandages and gently redress the wound. Checking his pulse again, she was relived to know that it was regular and steady rhythm. She gently nudged him, trying and wake him but to no avail he didn't stir. She tried again this time nudging him a bit harder, but again it didn't work. She tried shaking him roughly but not even that worked. Giving up, she gathered up all the bloody bandages and gauze pads, throwing them in the trash can beside her bed. Sighing contently she slid under the covers and went to sleep.

The next morning she awake with something shifted on her bed. She slowly blinked her eyes to adjust to the bright rays of light coming from her bedroom window. She rolled over to her other side to come face to face with a sleeping Neji. She almost gasped out loud before remembering last night's events. She never realized how defenseless and peaceful he looked when he was asleep, different from his usual cold demeanor. Involuntary her arm extended, running her fingers through his long black hair before tucking it behind his ear. Puzzled at her body's spontaneous movements, she snapped her arm back to her side. Rolling back over on her side, so she was now facing the window, she sighed contently as many things ran through her mind. She was disturbed once again when she felt something shift in the bed, she looked over her should to see Neji slowly waking up. He sluggishly opened his eyes halfway, looking at the room around him.

"How'd I get in here?" he said groggily, still not fully awake. Hinata's face suddenly flushed red.

"Well…umm…you w-wound… kinda uhhh… reopened and I-"she stopped mid way when she felt his arm snake around her waist, pulling her closer towards him.

"I…love…you" he said, the loudness of his voice getting lower with each word spoke.

"Niisan?" she said shyly, her face getting redder (_N/A, if that's even possible_). Noticing that he had fallen back asleep she decided that she had to get up. She quietly tried to remove his arm from around her waist, but proved difficult when she noticed how strong the grip was. After some difficulties she finally managed to escape, she disappeared into the bathroom, walking out ten minutes later in a fresh pair of clean clothes. She grabbed the hair brush off the top of her dresser, quickly brushing her hair. Grabbing up the scattered medical supplies off the floor she tossed them back into the kit.

"I'll have to restock, I'm getting low on supplies" she thought as she closed the kit, shoving it back into her book bag. She glanced back over at the sleeping Neji, wondering what to do with him. It would be trouble if a maid found him in her room so she managed to take him back over to his room, without being seen. After double checking over her room again she grabbed her backpack and left the compound.

**XXX**

Neji woke several hours later in his own room. He quickly came to this time, sitting bolt upright. A stitch of pain from his abdomen ran through his body. He looked down at the bandages (his jacket is unzipped btw), pulling his jacket so the blood stain and the bandages matched up.

"What happened?" Neji murmured, before his thoughts of last night and this morning came crashing down on him.

"Oh" he said, dumfounded. He slowly got to his feet, walking towards the bathroom to change from the bloodied clothes he was wearing. While in the bathroom he noticed his ninja headband was gone, revealing the branch family's curse mark. Walking out a few minutes later he left his room and walked over to Hinata room. Thinking that Hinata had gone training for the day, he quietly slid open the door to her bedroom. He was shock when he came face to face with Hinata.

"How come you're not training today?" Neji said, after a long, awkward silence.

"I had to go into town to restock on medical supplies she said shyly.

"Here's your headband… I was just on my way to give it back to you" she said, holding out it out from him to take.

"Thanks…" he said, tying his headband back around his forehead, concealing the curse mark before walking off back down the hallway to go to his doctor's appointment, scheduled for that day.

**XXX**

Later that day, Neji walked out of the Konoha hospital. By now the sun was setting in the sky casting colorful shadows. Taking the long way back to the Hyuuga compound, his thoughts scattered about on many things. Mid way home, his eyes caught on a dark figure , Hinata's. She quickly noticed him approaching. She looked worn out and tired from her days training, even though she didn't work half as long as she normally did since she had went into town to look for medical supplies earlier in the day.

"Over exert yourself again?" Neji said coolly.

"No, I just stopped to watch the sunset" she said calmly.

"Why don't you sit and watch it to" Hinata said, a light blush forming on her cheeks. Unmindful, Neji took a seat on the grass beside Hinata, not much space beside the two of them. A long awkward silence followed. Out of the blue, Hinata rested her head on Neji's shoulder. Shocked at her actions he looked down at her peaceful state, his hand slowly raised. Running his fingers though her short midnight colored hair, tucking a few stray hairs behind her hair every now and then. Together they stayed at the same spot, watching the sunset and enjoying each others company. Peaceful at mind.

**XXX **

_2:30 Am... -sooo tired- It took forever to finish writing and proof reading this... -sighs-_

_Anyway hoped you liked ! heheehe_

**_Preview: _**"Sighing Neji tried to nudge her awake, but failed. Instead she took hold of his jacket, pushing him over to land on his back, herself landing on top. Her lips managing to land on his"

**WOAH!... hows does that happen! BRAND NEW CHAPTER NEXT**

_**- Tas/ Gil - PLEASE REVIEW!**_


	3. NEW! Chapter 3: Nitemare

**BRAND NEW CHAPTER AS OF : AUGUST 15th! 2006**

Heres the long awaited chapter 3! Um... I think I might have over dramatized on it, and I think I put Neji OOC... so if you notice anything out of sorts please make me aware

_- No I do not own Naruto...  
- sorry for ANY typos and whatnots - please make me aware if there is an abundance of them!_

_- do not flame me unless it's constructive critism_

* * *

**The Words I Never Thought I'd Have The Chance To Say: Chapter 3  
**

The Next Day 

Hinata quickly prepared for training, packing everything she'd need for the day in her knapsack as fast as she could seeing how she had slept in, and it was almost noon by now. After she double checked the contents of her bag, she swung it over her should and left the room. Closing the door behind her, she continued down the hall until she noticed her father. She bowed politely before continuing on her way.

"Hinata... I'd like to see you in my office... now" her father said in a cold voice. This left Hinata no choice but to do what her father had said.

**XXX**

Hinata emerged from her father's office almost two hours later. Her whole body trembled violently as she tried to suppress the tears that were willing to fall at any moment. Once she closed the door behind her, she took off in a sprint down the corridor, passing Neji along the way. Leaving him to wonder what had happened. Hinata continued to run until she was away from the compound and into the forest until she slowed down into a fast paced walk. She continued walking until she came to her usual quiet training area. She dropped her book bag to the ground, deciding to put what had just happen off to the side until later. Even though she tried to put her though on the matter to the side, her body still shook, though not as violent as before. By now it was mid-afternoon not leaving much time to train. She pulled out pulled out a few kunai, aiming for a tree a few paces away. She threw the first kunai, it missed. A second, it missed. A third, it missed. And a fourth, it missed. As much as she tried her fathers voice continued to run though her head, causing her to loose focus on her training. She took a deep breath trying to clear her mind, and focus at the task at hand. As hard as she tried the voice wouldn't go away. The voice got louder, causing images of the last mission from the last mission to pass through her mind. She slowly backed into a tree, trying to convince herself that her father was wrong. No matter how much she tried it wouldn't go away, causing all the emotion that she tried so hard to hide to be let loose. Her hands clutched her head as if trying to block the voice itself. She slowly fell to her knees, tears now flowing doing her cheeks.

"No...It...can't b-be... true" she told herself. Desperately trying to block the voice. Flashes of images continued to pass through her mind further proving the voices points. Never had her father's word had such an effect on her. Evan though his usual hateful word were like a critical blow to the stomach, this was the first time she'd broken down into a devastated state.

"It can't be...true" she told herself repeatedly, her whole body shaking violently.

**XXX**

Meanwhile back at the Hyuuga compound, Neji sat on the floor of his room. His back leaned against the bed. Yet another uneventful day had passed with nothing accomplished .By now it was almost pitched black outside, well aware that Hinata hadn't returned yet Once again he set off in search of her, guessing that she was probably at her training area. He entered the forest, slowly making his way, stumbling on the odd tree root or branch. After a long while he came to the large clearing. Glowing in from the moon's light. He quickly scanned the surroundings, his eyes landing on a dark, quivering figure in the shadows. He slowly made his way towards the thing, trying to make sense of the faint noises emitting from it before realizing it was Hinata. Never had he seen her in such a traumatized state, nor anyone else. He Snapped out of his thoughts when Hinata started to forcibly banging her head against the tree behind her. He quickly grabbed her shoulders, turning her around to face him, not knowing what to do next. Her face was tear-stained, red and blotchy, and tears poured in a never ending stream. Her body shook with violent intensity, her hands still clutching her head. Eyes wide, full of fear and sadness. While her forehead bled from earlier where she had repeatedly banged her head against the tree.

"No... No... Nooo... its not...true..." she said repeatedly in a low voice.

"Hinata" he said in a serious tone, trying to snap her out of trance-like state. Wondering what her father had said to get her in such a state.

"Snap out of it..." he said, shaking her shoulders, but to his dismay in had no effect. Her hands slowly moved away from her head, shakily making there way towards Neji's chest. Grabbing his jacket in a firm grip. She slowly pulled him closer, so she was now sobbing into his jacket. Not knowing what to do , he wrapped his arms around her, unthoughtfully. Things went quiet afterwards, only the faint sounds of crickets in the background. Her body gradually stopped shaking and her grip loosened as her body went limp. Her tears stopping as she drifted to sleep.

"And I though I had it bad" he said to himself, touching the cold metal of his ninja headband. Removing Hinata's hands from his jacket, he leaned her back against the tree for support. Knowing full well that they were stuck here for the night, since he was still in no position to carry her back to the compound. Sighing, Neji took a bandage from his kunai case, placing it over the wound on her forehead. Getting up, he walked over to a tree a few feet away from the one that Hinata was against. Sitting down, he let sleep take hold of him.

**XXX**

Several hours later, Neji wake after hearing strange murmurs and whimpers. Getting to his feet he walked over to Hinata, since the lack of light prevent him from seeing her from where he was sitting. Kneeling down beside her, he immediately noticed her eyes squinted tightly shut, in a pained expression. Her body resumed the shaking as she broke out in a cold sweat. Sighing he tried to nudge her awake but she didn't wake. Instead she took hold of his jacket once again, pushing him over to land on his back, herself landing on top. Her lips managing to land on his. Breaking the sudden contact, Neji turned his head to the side.

"She doesn't know what she's doing" he sighed mentally. _(N/A: -gasp-! does he sound disappointed?) _Before he could do anything else, Hinata's eyes flashed open, quickly taking in her surroundings. Looking down she saw a stunned Neji. Equally shocked Hinata was up and off him in record speed, putting several feet between the two of them. Followed by a long silence. Getting to his feet again Neji collected some wood for a fire. After getting the fire started, the male Hyuuga took a seat close to the fire, absorbing the warmth. After a few minutes Hinata wearily made her way, taking a seat opposite to where Neji was sitting. . Her posture was slumped and her head was low, almost low enough for her chin to rest on her chest. . Her face was still tear stained and she wore a depressed expression. Obviously something was still bothering her. She raised her hand to brush a few stray strands of hair from her face, her hand landing on something soft. Feeling around the edges, she realized it a bandage. Making her wonder what had happened. (Doesn't remember anything after she entered her little training area). Glancing over at Neji she realized his arm was bleeding.

"You're bleeding" she stated plainly, looking around for her knapsack. Looking down at his arm he noticed the growing blood stain, probably from the commotion earlier.

"Hold out your arm" the female Hyuuga said softly, sitting down beside him, medical kit in hand. Reluctantly he did as told. Gently, she unwrapped the bandages revealing the re-opened gash, automatically re-calling her fathers words back into her mind. In the middle of thoughts Hinata failed to notice that she had picked up a bottle of peroxide, unscrewing the cap and pouring it onto the flesh wound.

"Ah!" Neji gasped as the unexpected pain ran through his body, his arm flinching slightly.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" she said, snapping out of her thoughts. Re-screwing the cap back on to the bottle and grabbing a piece of cloth to wipe up the mess that she had created. Once she was finished re-bandaging the wound she packed up her stuff and took her original seat by the fire, across from Neji. A long silence followed.

"So... what happened?" Neji asked, curious. No response came, and Hinata's face saddened even more, giving him the impression that it was a rather touchy subject. Then things went back to quietness once again. Both of them drifting of to sleep soon afterwards.

**XXX**

A few hours later, Neji woke once again, hearing voices. Looking over were Hinata was earlier that night he noticed she was gone. Looking at the surround area it was clear that she wasn't there, even from the lack of light. Getting to his feet, he activated his Byakugan, making it somewhat easier for him to locate her. As much as it didn't help with the lack of light problem, he made the best out of what he had. Scanning in all directions, he found nothing. Making no sense, since the voices sounded close when he woke. Picking a completely random direction he decided to he started walking, checking his surroundings every couple minutes looking for some kind of clue. After about an hour, he noticed the sun rising. Then it started to rain light and there was still no sign of Hinata. As he continued he wondered why he was even doing this. About fifteen minutes later of walking he saw someone in the far distance. Slowly picking up his pace to walk toward the person. As he neared, he could hear loud shouts could be heard. As he neared the person, he could tell that it was Hinata.

"No, it's not true!" she shouted to no one in particular.

"No! No. No..." she said, each time, her voice getting softer and softer.

"No... Its not. True...I'm not. Useless..." she told herself as a few tears slid down her cheeks.

"I'm not a mistake..." she mumble, the flow of tears increasing. Hinata continued stumbling around until she came to the waters edge of a fast current stream. Wobbling over the edge. Quickening his pace into a run, Neji tried to reach her in time, already knowing the outcome. Hinata fell into the stream, immediately being swept quickly down the stream. Neji quickly focused his chakra to his feet, allowing him to walk across the waters surface. Breaking into a sprint he tried to catch up to Hinata, but it proved difficult. The gap slowly lessoned but still seemed large. A soft distant crashing noise could be heard in the background. As he closed the remaining gap, he realized what the noise was. A waterfall. Extending an arm he tried to grab on of Hinata's flailing arm as she tried to stay afloat. Urgency set in as the waterfall neared. He had one chance left. Reaching out once more he managed to grab her fingers but quickly lost the grip. _(N/A - GASP-) _Luckily he was able to grab her wrist with his other free hand. Taking a moment to catch his breath, he managed to pull her to solid land. Once again Hinata hung to him, wrapping her arms tightly around his torso. Almost in a hug like manner. She was still crying, or at least looked like she was crying since it was hard to tell from the rain. He lowered himself to his knees, taking the weight off his tired legs.

"No, its not...true..." Hinata murmured into his chest, still in her trance-like state. Was she even aware of anything she was doing? Neji though to himself. As he looked down at her. Also, why was it always he that came to her rescue. He continued thinking to himself. By now both of the Hyuuga were soaked to the bone and the rain showed no sign of giving up anytime soon.

"Hinata" he said, trying to wake her up, but it proved useless. He tried a few more time, before deciding another tactic to snap her out of the trance.

"I'm... not...weak..." she continued to murmur, slowly beginning to shake. Probably from the cold. Sighing, Neji continued to rack his brain for an option. Completely unaware of what his body was doing. His arms wrapped around her in a heated hug. Knowing that they would have to be back to the Hyuuga compound soon, before someone would notice there absence. He decided he would have to risk it and carry her back, dropping by the training area to pick up her knapsack. Removing her arm from around his chest, he picked her up bridal style in his arms and started making there way back. Never had he notice how light she was, even though she was soaking wet. Rain continued to pour as he made his way back through the forest towards the camp.

"Thanks...Neji" Hinata mumbled in her sleep. Caught off guard the male Hyuuga looked down at her oddly, confused at what she had said. Shock to also see a faint smile. Not knowing why she had thanked him, he continued on. By the time he reached the front gates of the Hyuuga compound, the sun was almost up. Quietly he opened the gates, shutting the door behind him. Stealthfully he made his way towards Hinata room, without being seen. Opening the door to her room he walked in. Setting her down on her bed, and pulling the covers over her. Before, putting her knapsack on the floor beside the bed, he left. Going back to his own room to catch up on the sleep during the night's events. First changing out of his wet and somewhat muddy clothes.

**

* * *

**

So how was it? Worth the wait? Was it over dramatized? Or was there to much OOCness? PLEASE TELL ME! RAWR! XD

Please gimme feedback.

-** Tas (sorry agian for any typos and what nots)**


End file.
